1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the connection of two parts together, and more particularly to a container having a container portion connected to a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various situations where an upper part must be connected to a lower part to prevent rotation or other movement between the two parts, to reduce or prevent breakage of one of the parts despite them being subjected to impact and to enable the nesting of units made from the two parts and preventing jamming of the nested units. In such situations, it is advantageous to use a small number of connecting components and to require a small number of operations to make the connection to reduce the time of making the connection.
There are shortcomings in many type of such containers, such as containers used in homes, business and other areas. Present containers often tip over when sideways force is applied to them, or become unstable when heavy loads or top-heavy loads are put in the containers. Containers often break or are damaged during shipping, while in use or by being tipped over. Breakage sometimes occurs upon the container being subjected to impact, such as when the container is dropped, when a package containing the container during shipment is dropped, or by the shifting of the container in the shipping package. Containers are often nested during storage or after being constructed in order to be shipped, and jamming of the nested containers requires time to separate the containers and the possible breakage of the nested containers.
Interior ribs are sometimes used to prevent jamming, but this involves considerable expense.
There have been various connection means and various container designs which have addressed some of the foregoing problems.
Various devices are known for connecting a container portion to a base portion, for having a container portion and a base portion made of different materials, and or providing nesting containers features in the present invention described below. U.S. Pat. No. 170,946 describes a pitcher or jug having a threaded base for being screwed into a correspondingly threaded saucer. A drip-proof glass having a glass portion sitting on a base is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,230, the latter showing a bracket holding a rubber washer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,080 discloses a rubber holder for holding paper cups with rounded bottoms. Flowerpots with legs, which can be extended through another flowerpot when they are nested together, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,790. U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,257 shows a liquid vessel having a container held on a base which sits on a foot member to prevent the vessel from tipping even if the base is tipped.
There are several of such patents involving drinking cups. A thermoplastic drinking cup sits on a holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,575. A thin walled cup having shoulders at its base to prevent the cups from being stuck when they are nested together is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,266. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,245 describes an insulated glass vessel wherein the glass has a narrow lower portion which is held in a tubular polystyrene member by a thermosetting resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,275 reveals a plastic bottle centered on a base by a projection which enters a recess. A rotating mechanism for beer containers for enabling the rotation of a handle on the container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,685. A traffic-channeling device having a deformable drum over which is a part of a truck tire which serves as a stabilizing base is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,280.
Referring next to U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,996, a channel member snaps over and covers the rim of a metal can to prevent the rim from gouging a support surface or for leaving rust stains.
A container made from both metal and plastic is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,710. A configuration of a lid container and of the base so that they can be stacked is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,914. A similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,437.
It is an object of the present invention to connect an upper part to a lower part and prevent rotation or other movement between the parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connection system between an upper part and a lower part which protects the parts from breakage or damage when they are subjected to impact.
Yet further object is the provision of a secure system for connecting upper and lower parts made of different materials.
One general object of the invention is the provision of a connection system for an upper part and a lower part which is economical to provide and use, efficient in operation and dependable in long term use of the connected parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container which is stable in operation and not being subject to being tipped over when a force is applied to the side of the container, or when the container has unstable load.
Another of the objects of the invention is to provide a means for connecting an upper container portion to a base portion which prevents rotation or other movement between the container portion and the base.
Yet a further object of the invention is a two-part container in which breakage is reduced or prevented even if impacts were to occur to the container.
An additional object of the invention is the provision of a nestable container which is not subject to jamming when the containers are nested.
Another object is to provide a container having different cross sectional shapes, including being round and oval shaped.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a two piece container having a metal base portion and a plastic upper container portion which are connected together in a secure manner.
Another object is to provide a plastic container having a greater than expected weight, providing a greater perceived value by the consumer
Still yet a further object of the invention is the provision of a container which can be shipped in bulk and not be subject to breakage.
A second general object of the invention is the provision of a container made of more than one piece which are connected together in efficient and effective manner, and which is economical to manufacture, and effective in use. These and other objects will be apparent from the description to follow and from the appended claims.